


Nothing Else Matters

by maeeandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: "So close no matter how far.Couldn't be much more from the heart.Forever trusting who we are.And nothing else matters."Nothing else matters when Louis Tomlinson, a college student, gets hooked with Harry Styles, another student.Time passes, and they become closer.However, everything takes an unexpected turn when love shows up.





	Nothing Else Matters

_Nothing Else Matters – Metallica._

_Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verve._

* * *

 

The moment his alarm goes off at full blast, he knows that day would probably be the most calamitous after all—and only because life is supposed to run true and he has to take a firm step and watch over your future and keep your entrance to college.

It had been six months since he had filed his papers and accepted it with any luck. But he never believed that time would pass so quickly, especially if every day that happened naturally he just played video games with his best friend, Niall Horan _("You must go out and tan a little,"_ he had reproached by his mother. _"I'm fine, I like my color,"_ he had replied,) instead of buying needed supplies for his college stay.

With the sun forcing his eyes to squint for better vision and screams of reproach of his mother calling him from the kitchen; he forces his body to rise from the bed and walk to the bathroom, moving his feet without being completely conscious in the earth, sunk in fatigue.

He enters and closes the door behind him, going first to pee, feeling his full bladder to the top. He made his needs and then gave himself a slow look in the mirror—he was impressed by his condition, because he has large dark circles around his eyes, not to mention how red they were, or how pale his skin is ( _See yourself, Louis Tomlinson ,_ he spoke to his mind) —he walks to the door of his room and comes out of it.

He feared for his life if he went down the stairs and fell out of his mouth for walking almost asleep, but he did not care at the moment when, without realizing it, he is already in the kitchen.

His mother turns and looks at him with huge eyes, impressed.

“How long have you slept?” she asks.

With difficulty, Louis can feel the small flash of reproach in her eyes that threatened to leave this time with words.

He just shrugs and turns his back to take an apple from the tiny basket in the kitchen, with several fruits—which were not all to his liking, yet he did not comment on it—in her and takes a bite, with the heavy look of his mother nailing in the nape of his neck.

He turns back to face her, which is beginning to lose patience—you can tell.

“I don't know, two hours?” He answers, taking another bite of the fruit in his hand.

Her mother opens her eyes like two plates and brings her hands to her mouth, covering her.

Louis knows that what she is doing is an exaggeration, but he is silent the moment his mother opens her mouth, releasing word after word reproachfully.

“Louis William Tomlinson, do you start college today and you only sleep two hours? Looking for you to faint in full classes?”

Louis rolls his eyes and denies slowly. He is impressed by the incredible attention his mother gave him when he spoke to her.

“I remember telling you yesterday that I did not start them today, but yes in a week, did not I? I apologize, then,” he replies in an ironic tone, without a hint of sadness.

He is already used to it. That his mother doesn't pay attention to him when he speaks.

Johanna immediately changes her countenance to worry. She walks over to him slowly and stands in front of him. Her look worried and guilty.

“Honey, I'm sorry. You know I've been busy with work and I have not had the head to think.”

Louis denies immediately.

“I know, it’s okay,” he lets the moment pass, sitting down at the dining table (which is in front of the kitchen) and places his elbows on the table, supporting his chin in his hands “No one has risen yet?” he asks, realizing that the house is in perfect harmonious silence.

Louis has four sisters, and to his bad luck, they were all noisy and picky.

Johannah slowly denies. She turns and goes back to what she was doing (breakfast) and then respond in a nonchalant tone ignoring the other conversation. Louis doesn't protest.

“Your father is preparing the car to take you, your sisters are still sleeping.”

He nods even though he knows his mother can't see him.

“I've packed all my bags, but I didn't decide to take all the clothes, by the time I get back for the holidays,” he says, watching every move his mother makes.

“Sounds good to me,” she says.

He watches her serve whatever she is cooking, which looks like pancakes by the smell, on a plate and leads him to Louis. This one thanks you with a little smile.

“We're going to miss you,” her mother says again. “Everyone, even if your father doesn't comment,” she says mockingly.

Louis chuckles and starts to eat.

After the minutes, he finishes his breakfast and gets up to go to his room and get dressed.

After picking up everything (order his bed and put his shoes in his suitcase—which he had forgotten, leaving them strewn all over the floor—) he unloads his suitcases down the stairs and walks out of the house, standing in front and waiting for his father finish listing everything.

In the background he hears some giggling and turns at the same time he feels his sisters running towards him, like lightning. Exclaiming his name until they reach him and the lower ones hug his legs while the taller ones fight to hug him.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, girls. There's Louis for everyone," he cleared his throat trying to get out of his sisters' grasp.

"We gonna miss you, LouLou," says one of the twins, Daisy, followed by Pheobe, the other twin, who just nods.

“Me too, girls, be good, okay? Don't get that father and mother to give you up for adoption.”

One of the twins laughs and nods.

“Well, now,” he takes his eyes to the front and watches his father's car parked in front of him, for a few centimeters pulling his nose almost “I think it's time for me to leave.”

He bends on his knees so that the twins kiss him on the cheeks.

He turns to Fizzy and Lottie, the oldests.

“Girls, give an example. Especially you, Lottie, you're the oldest.”

The blonde rolls her eyes but nods imitating the twins, followed by Fizzy.

“Take care,” says the latter.

Louis nods and glances at his mother who was leaving the house, makes a sign with his head and then prepares to walk to the car, enters this and waits for his father to finish packing the luggage for later, of a creaking of the tires against the pavement, leave the zone of vision of the house.

That was going to be the last time he was going to see them in several months, there we go university.

+

 ** _Did you get to uni yet? They say she's big and she has a fucking pedestal with the head of the director, can you believe it?? A fucking pedestal! I lost faith in humanity_** is the message he receives from Niall.

He hides a smile and denies to himself, determined not to wait for questions from his father—he is very focused on the road.

 ** _I have not arrived yet, are not you supposed to do it first?? Bah, forget it, I sometimes forget that you are a fucking unpunctual_** sends him in response. Remembering that time they were left to go to the movies and Louis had ended up sharing the popcorn with a sixty year old lady who he had to explain her what happened every second because she didn't understand anything—it was not his fault that an old woman chose to see a Thriller— and what he had received from Niall had been a "I'm sorry, I fell asleep," when it came ten minutes after the movie ended. He could kill him that day if the murder was not illegal.

Minutes later, he receives a message from Niall.

 ** _Haha ;'p_** is all it says.

He puts his phone in the pocket of his jacket and rests his head on the glass of the car.

+

He feels arms moving him from side to side and he wakes up in a jerk, blinking confused and getting used to the sunlight.

“We arrived, we are in front of the apartment,” he hears his father say as he leaves the car to take out the suitcases.

Wow.

How fast does he want to run him?

He squeezes his eyes and shakes his head, walks out of his seat and walks over to his dad, helping him with his luggage.

“Niall is already inside,” says his father, finally turning against him “don't worry about the rent, I'll take care of it, just worry about having good grades.”

Louis restrains himself from rolling his eyes and just nods, saving himself a great sermon.

Whenever something didn't like his father, he reproached him somehow or other, and managed to fuck the damn day.

Thank God, it would be four months until Christmas (his birthday - thanks for good luck) to have to deal with his father again; and then return to college for six months in a row (thank you and no thank you God).

He could afford it.

Isn't?

“Well, here you stay,” he says softly, clasping his hand against his father's.

“Yes, luck, son,” he says.

Wow.

That he didn't expect.

“Yes.”

His father shows a grin that looks like a smile, and if it were not for the kindness in his eyes, Louis would have made a face.

“Don't look for so many boys,” he says simply.

Louis chuckles and nods.

The only good thing about his father.

He supported him in his sexuality. Which his mother, of course, didn't do.

After several uncomfortable seconds his father leaves and Louis climbs to the elevator to the apartment. He hit three times and hears a scream from inside that it's open.

Roll his eyes.

Damn it, Niall.

He opens the door with difficulty and enters the small apartment, tripping with his own feet.

He drops his suitcases to the floor when he feels his arms tightly around his shoulders.

“Lou– _ee_ ” he chants in his ear “how long.”

“Two weeks,” he manages to answer, he removes in his place “Take off, damn it, Niall.”

Niall walks away with a smile on his face.

“How are you?” He asks innocently.

Louis takes his eyes off the suitcases strewn on the floor and sighs.

“I was about to touch happiness, until you were born,” he jokes.

Niall doesn't even flinch, still with his smile on his face. “I'm glad, now come,” he takes him by the arm and pulls him into the living room.

The place is not so big. The walls are covered with ivory paper, brushing the light pink, and with a couple of pictures covering each wall; starting with abstract paintings (he didn't see the logic of them —who would like some paintings where there are only scratches?) And finishing to the portraits of sports legends. There are three furniture, two beige and one black; a beige and black shaped corner to the front, and the other beige vertical. There is a huge carpet of beige polypropylene and across the middle a low white table that (Louis may be crazy) lights as if it were a fucking lamp. The same happens with the library on the wall that is white equal and shines.

Wow.

Just wow.

“It's great, my mom did us the favor,” the Irishman interrupts his thoughts.

Louis turns to see him with both raised eyebrows “It will go to hell as soon as we take a week,” he answers.

Niall denies “I give it three days.”

Louis smiles and throws himself on the black furniture. See everything in more detail.

“I don't know why so many couches, we're just two fucking asses.”

Niall shrugs. “I guess she took the parties into account.”

Louis turns to him and looks at him in disbelief.

“Parties?”

“What? Did you think we'd be nerds and stay here all day stuck in a fucking book while other guys get sex? You must be joking.”

“Hey, not all nerds are like that. There are nerds who can have fun.”

“Even so, I will not be the one who it will be drooling for a book instead of tits.”

“You're disgusting,” Louis reproaches, making a grimace of disgust.

“Huh, would you prefer ‘I will not be the one who it will be drooling for a book instead of a dick’?”

Louis surrounds the eyes “Why did I choose a straight friend?”

Niall smiles and throws himself at his side, lifting the cushions a little.

“Why did I choose a gay?”

The blonde go his arm under the piece of furniture and, to Louis' surprise, pulls out two cans of beer.

Louis raises an eyebrow.

Niall looks at him innocently. “I didn’t want Mom to check the refrigerator, so I took them before when she came to visit; they are cold, calm,”

“Beer, sex, boobs, who are you and what did you do with Niall who plays video games with me all day?”

The blonde laughs “I rebelled. I am a man of 19 years and it is time for me to mature and act as such.”

“Where did you get them from?”

Niall smiles sideways.

“That doesn't matter, my dear Louis. From now on, it will be you and I against the world.”

Louis picks up the already uncovered beer can and take it from Niall, then takes a long drink.

He grimaces when he feels the bitter taste scratch his throat and fall like a cascade of fire inside.

“Nothing else matters,” he adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading.  
> The songs that are put to the beginning are the ones that helped me to inspire myself in writing the chapter. I hope you like them.  
> Lots of love.  
> -Maee.


End file.
